Lily
by guardianranger
Summary: Patrick Ross daughter lily-is a hybrid like he is-but different,she has special ablities. Don't worry she's won't get pregnant. She is also the daughter to Doctor Daniel jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Lily

_Lily happens to be the daughter to Agent Patrick Ross, who has special ablities she's paralyzed due to an accident long time ago,not maintain going down stairs._

_But it get's better when her dad comes back from the moon,don't worry she doesn't get pregnant._

_Lily is hybrid-like her father becomes one._

_Agent Patrick Ross wants to see his daughter who he hasn't seen many years because of his missions._

_He lost his girlfriend several years ago,many others_

_"Daddy"wailed Lily in her bedroom-tossing and turning_

_Lily has to feed,drink special formula or else she does something can't control of. She has done it before by accident-ended up not to be able to walk._

_Agent Patrick Ross comes home in time-to hear his daughter crying,he dumps his stuff on the couch,races upstairs to Lily's bedroom._

_Lily's whimpers again in her sleep._

_Patrick sheds his shirt-slowly makes his way on the bed._

_Lily whimpers again. "Daddy"cried Lily_

_Patrick picks up Lily in his arms-grabs his shirt on the way towards master bedroom._

_Lily sense daddy picking her up in his arms,placing her down on the mattress. Slowly opening her eyes-sees Patrick Ross-her biological father sitting down on the bed."Daddy"whinned Lily._

_Patrick Ross smiles at his Lily. "I'm home,try to go back to sleep"answered Patrick shifting a bit on his bed._

_Lily closes her eyes again._

_Watching Lily closed her eyes,taking a book to read a bit._

_Both of them sounded asleep for a few hours._

_Lily Ross sits up from where she was sleeping-looks over to see daddy asleep."Daddy"cried lily climbing onto her dad's sleeping form. _

_Not getting an answer from him. Lily's is sitting right near his face-nude through._

_Patrick Ross felt Lily moving onto his sleeping form._

_"Daddy"cried lily poking her finger into his mouth_

_2 minutes later-lily was getting fed_

_Patrick shifts a bit on his back against the pillow on the bed. He shifts Lily a bit so can feed her._

_Lily felt daddy gently rubbing her tushy."Daddy"cried Lily_

_"Lily,I'm not going to hurt you"whispered Patrick_

_Lily slowly sucks on a nipple-to drink the milk._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Patrick Ross really didn't want to leave to go back to work again,he was on leave for at least 5 days now,he was more worried about his daughter Lily-whose been spending some time with her other-dad-Doctor Daniel Jackson when he's not away on mission across the universe._

_Daniel Jackson was craddling his daughter-Lily who had fallen asleep-he's works alot too in secret. He knows about his Lily's special needs._

_Lily whimpers in Daniel's arms_

_"Doctor jackson! Your needed in the conference room"answered an cadet in army uniforms_

_Daniel jackson sighs to himself-he wants to spend more time with his daughter-gotten to know a couple months ago._

_(Patrick Ross) was there to take his daughter home, it's been at least 1 week ago that Lily was spending the time with Daniel when ever he's in town._

_Lily slowly opens her eyes-knows that Daniel is leaving again like Patrick does._

_(5 hours later) back at her home-with Patrick Ross_

_Since Daniel left again for a mission_

_Patrick was reading something for his next mission downstairs in the office._

_Lily felt she had wet herself again,doesn't want daddy to know about it. She whimpers since she was napping upstairs._

_Patrick has a baby moniter in his bedroom,daughter's bedroom,bathrooms,office and kitchen. He can sense and hear that his daughter needs him._

_Making his way towards the master bedroom-Patrick notices at once that Lily's needs him._

_Hand rubbing her stomach,finger slipping into the nappy._

_Patrick felt wetness against his finger."Lily,I'm here"whispered Patrick_

_Lily opens her eyes stares at Patrick,whimpers._

_"I know your hungry,let's get you cleaned up first"answered patrick-taking a few wipes from the dresser in the bedroom._

_Wiping Lily's private areas and tushy._

_"All done,time to feed you"answered Patrick shifting a bit._

_Lily felt daddy's mouth sucking on her private's. "No"shouted Lily trying to twist away from him-not wanting daddy to feed her like that way._

_Patrick shifts Lily onto his lap now. _

_Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Lily cries into the pillow on the bed,she couldn't believe-gotten spanked by her daddy._

_Patrick gives his daughter's love taps on the bum._

_"Daddy! Wah"cried Lily_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Agent Patrick Ross was back at work,not really wanting to leave his daughter Lily alone by herself._

_Lily stays at the house-when Patrick is at work,there is someone who usually stays with her-for a couple hours._

_"Lily! It's ok,go back to sleep"answered Tony-son of one of Agent Ross coworkers._

_Lily whimpers in her sleep._

_Tony was worried about Lily,he trys everything to keep her calm,doesn't work. He calls Daniel Jackson at work to let him know._

_(Agent Ross) remember what hapen during the night-gotten a call from work-he was needed to come in early,Lily wasn't quite happy with the situation._

_Lily slowly sits up on the bed-sees her dad-Patrick Ross changing into his work uniform._

_Patrick Ross sees his daughter is wide awake,kisses Lily on the forehead. "Sweetie! Daddy has to go to work, Tony will stay with you until Daniel comes comes in a couple hours"answered Patrick trying to get Lily to go back to sleep._

_He had called Daniel jackson who was back from his mission,wouldn't be at the house until the following day to watch his daughter, Tony would stay with Lily until Daniel comes during the afternoon._

_Lily throws a fit._

_Sighing to himself,he lifts Lily in his arms-walks downstairs._

_(End of flashback)_

_Tony calls Doctor Daniel Jackson. "Agent Ross said to call you incase something is wrong with Lily,she won't calm down. I tried everything for Lily"answered Tony._

_Doctor Daniel Jackson shows up in less than 30 minutes,he trys to pay Tony._

_Tony shakes his head. "Agent Ross gives me a check to baby-sit his daughter"answered Tony saying goodbye._

_Daniel Jackson turns towards his daughter-Lily who is throwing a fit._

_Lily is throwing a fit_

_"Lily! I'm here"answered Daniel shifting Lily into his arms._

_Lily starts to calm down a bit_

_"Let's get you change"answered Daniel walking upstairs to the nursery_

_(7 hours later) Patrick Ross arrives home after a long day at work._

_Lily was sitting in Daniel's lap-sucking on her thumb._

_Daniel felt a shift on the couch-turns towards Patrick who just came home from work. "How was work?"asked Daniel_

_Patrick looks at Daniel. "Boring,Mostly meetings I was needed at"answered Patrick._

_Lily sucking on her thumb still._

_Patrick looks at Lily sucking on her thumb,he sighs to himself. Knowing that his daughter is probably hungry. "Tony! Mention to me last night he would be gone for a couple weeks for camp,how long are you going to be here?"asked Patrick who was wondering watch their daughter._

_Daniel Jackson wasn't quite sure about the answers. "Not for a couple days,Unless something comes up"answered Daniel._

_(Daniel leaves to go home a bit) he had gotten a call on his cell-that was needed._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Lily was still sucking on her thumb,laying on the couch,since Daniel had to get back to work again._

_Patrick went upstairs to change into normal clothes._

_Lily was awake when her other dad-left to go back to work,still was sucking on the thumb. Whimpers,slowly makes her way off the couch-sits down on the floor._

_Heard footsteps coming into the family room area._

_"Lily"said Patrick who didn't see his daughter on the couch._

_Lily sucking on her thumb again,starts to cry._

_Felt arms picking her up from the floor._

_Patrick shifts a bit-kisses Lily on the forehead. "Come on let's go watch something"answered Patrick up the stairs towards his master bedroom that had an entertainment etc._

_Decided to watch the Disney Channel._

_Lily had fallen back to sleep less than 10 minutes of the show on the television._

_Patrick reads a book,he keeps next to bed._

_3 Hours later, Lily sat up suddenly sense something was wrong,raced out of the bedroom-standing by the stairs._

_Patrick had awaken up-knew something was wrong-his alien genes telling him-that Lily was in trouble,he had raced out of his bedroom in a flash of lightening._

_Lily was standing by the staircase with a baseball bat-glaring at the doorway,her alien genes knew something was wrong._

_Patrick saw Lily standing by the staircase,knew her alien genes were acting up again. Something she can't control sometimes. "Lily"answered Patrick._

_Lily doesn't or hear Patrick near her by the stairs._

_"Lily,Sweetie"answered Patrick kneeling down to his daughter's level_

_Saw a scared look on Lily's face._

_Lily flew down the stairs in a flash of lightening-out of the front door in an instant._

_Patrick threw some shoes on,grab his keys and wallet-ran after Lily._

_30 minutes later, found Lily standing on their property-still holding onto a baseball bat._

_Felt arms surrounding her shaken form._

_"Lily"whispered a voice_

_Lily starts to shake again_

_4 seconds later Lily was laid down on the bed still shaking_

_"lily"whispered a voice again_

_Lily felt a hand on her back. "No"wailed Lily._

_Patrick was trying to get Lily to calm down again,doesn't know what happen that had his daughter standing outside on their mansion property holding onto a baseball bat._

_Lily shifted a bit-sucking on a finger_

_Patrick felt Lily sucking on his finger,shifts a bit._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Agent Patrick Ross was away on a mission-that had taken him out of town,he was worried about his daughter Lily._

_Lily was spending some time with Doctor Daniel jackson when it happen again._

_Daniel Jackson raced into the medical bay area at the stargate command center. "Where's my daughter?"asked Daniel._

_Dr. Isabella Carson points towards one of the medical bay area._

_Lily was hook up to some machines,helping her breathe._

_Daniel races towards Lily in a flash of lightening._

_"Daniel! We need to talk"answered Jack standing there_

_Daniel nods his head at the others_

_"Daniel! Why didn't you say something about having a daughter?"asked Samantha shocked of learning that Daniel kept something important from them._

_Daniel Jackson not sure what to say to his co-workers._

_"Medical files are stating that Lily has alien genes and human genes"answered Jonas Quinn new member on the stargate sg-1 team_

_Daniel Jackson trys to explain to his co-workers about Lily's background. "Lily happens to be a hybrid-she has human DNA-from both of her dads and alien DNA-genes-when she was brought to life in statis chamber"answered Daniel_

_Mouths were wide open_

_"Whose the other dad?"asked Cameron Mitchell who was curious_

_"Agent Patrick Ross is Lily's other dad,he's out of town right now on a mission"answered Daniel_

_"Great! We have a FBI"answered Jack_

_"No! Agent Patrick Ross doesn't work for the FBI,he's work for the government-but it's not the FBI"answered Dr. Isabella Carson walking into the conference room area._

_"How would you know this information?"asked Samantha_

_"My uncle happens to be co-workers with Agent Patrick Ross who is a scientist over at NASA"answered Isabella Carson._

_Several days later_

_Patrick finds out that his daughter went rogue again-when being watched by Daniel Jackson. He knows about stargate command center,in what was told when being brought into the place._

_"We understand that your daughter is a hybrid"answered Cameron Mitchell_

_Patrick looks at Daniel Jackson coworkers. "Yes! Lily is a hybrid but she's not the only one through. Don't need to worry-she won't get pregnant"answered Patrick._

_2 hours later, Patrick was brought to see his daughter Lily who was still in a weak state. Lily was resting in the family living quarters on the base-since she had awaken up 2 days ago._

_"lily"answered patrick sitting down on the bed_

_Lily sightly turns towards the person sitting down on the bed_

_Patrick looks at Lily,sees she's scared. "Sweetie! What happen?"asked Patrick_

_Lily turns her head away from Patrick-sense that daniel had walked into their family living quarters. "Daniel"answered Lily_

_Daniel kneels down to his daughter's level. "Do you want something?"asked Daniel_

_Patrick looks at Daniel._

_Daniel sees the way that Patrick is looking at him,knowing their daughter has to drink._

_Lily looks at her two dads. "Can we go home?"asked lily_

_(3 days later) Lily was brought home,she was fast asleep through in the car_

_Daniel had a few days off from work,wanted to be there for their daughter sake_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Lily has only been home a few days ago,when it happen during the daytime._

_Was standing outside-holding onto a baseball bat._

_"Lily"said a voice._

_Lily slams the bat against something._

_"Hey! Get back here brat"shouted an angry voice._

_That's how Daniel and Patrick found Lily fighting against someone with a baseball bat._

_Patrick punches the person in the jaws._

_Daniel was trying to comfort their daughter-who was curled up into a ball._

_Lily curled up into a ball-wailing._

_(1 hour later)_

_Lily was sound asleep in Patrick's arms-since Daniel had to go back to work-after taking the person into custody._

_Patrick shifts a bit on the master bed-in his bedroom._

_Lily slowly sits up in the bed,felt a hand passed into her back._

_"Lily"whispered Patrick_

_Lily shifts away from the movement-almost falls off the bed._

_Patrick grabs Lily-before she could hit the floor of his master bedroom._

_Lily felt a baby wipe on her tushy and private parts-tries to turns away from it._

_P__atrick shifts Lily a bit-so he can take her temperature. "Sweetie! I'm going to take your temperature-it's ok I'm not going to hurt you"answered patrick._

_Rectal Therometer going into her tushy._

_A couple minutes later,Lily was drinking some milk._

_Patrick shifts a bit-so Lily could drink some milk._

_Following next day-Lily was clinging onto Patrick._

_Patrick tried to put Lily down in her play pen area-so he could get some some work done in his office._

_Lily screams_

_When Patrick leaves to go to his office to get some work done._

_Lily is still screaming,pounding on the floor._

_Patrick can hear Lily screaming-sighs to himself-he was reading the first page of the work in the office._

_Slowly makes his way towards Lily who is pounding on the floor-screaming._

_Patrick checks Lily's nappy to see if she was wet. "Sweetie,Your not wet,are you hungry?"asked Patrick_

_Lily refuses to eat anything from a bowl._

_Patrick tries to put Lily back down in the pen._

_Lily clings to him-not wanting to be let go. _

_Patrick brings Lily with him to the office,trys to get her to calm down a little bit. "Lily"said Patrick._

_Lily shifts a bit in Patrick's arms._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_It's been several days since the incident that had happen with Lily._

_Lily was still clinging onto Patrick for some reason,she would wake up during the night-crying._

_Patrick looks over to lily who was sound asleep in his bed,slowly makes his way towards the bathroom to take a shower._

_2 seconds later while patrick was still taking a shower-Lily had awaken up-looking around the room-noticed that daddy wasn't in the bedroom._

_Slowly climbing off the bed-towards the bathroom-even throught it was partly closed-not all the way through-incase if something went wrong._

_Patrick had just gotten home from doing some errands-Lily was sound asleep in his bed-he wanted to take a shower before feeding her._

_Lily slowly makes her way into the bathroom area-sees Patrick taking a shower-noticed he was naked."Daddy"cried Lily._

_Patrick frozed in the shower-hearing his daughter-seeing Lily standing there in the bathroom._

_2 seconds later,Lily had joined-Patrick in the shower-standing there._

_"Sweetie! What are you doing here?"asked Patrick kneeling down to Lily's level._

_Lily whimpers. "I woke up,you weren't there"cried Lily._

_Turns off the water in the shower-wraps a towel around his waist. _

_Lily starts to follow him out of the shower,she was stop._

_"Lily! Stay where you are"answered Patrick_

_Lily stop where she was in the shower_

_A few minutes later-Lily felt a smack aganst her bum._

_Left Cheek_

_Right Cheek_

_Lily cries_

_Patrick picks Lily up in his arms,carries her out to the bedroom._

_Getting dressed in some clothes in the bathroom._

_Lily had quickly escaped to her bedroom-gotten dressed in a flash of lightening-while Patrick was in his bathroom getting dressed._

_Noticed at once his daughter wasn't in the bedroom,raced out of the room._

_Lily was curled up on her bed,heard footsteps._

_Patrick sees his daughter Lily-curled up on her bed-shaking,slowly makes his way towards the bed-sits down._

_Lily felt-daddy sitting on the bed,near her._

_"Lily!"answered Patrick putting his hand on her arm._

_Lily shifts away from him._

_Sighing to himself,Patrick shifts Lily holding her in his arms._

_Lily is shaking alot this time._


End file.
